


Sly and Trap

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Sly and Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Sly And Trap by Jadzia

Fandom: XF  
Pairing: M/K/BB  
Raiting: most definitely NC-17  
Feedback: Err...yes. But don't kill me. I *know* this is *silly*. *g*   
Archive: Just ask me.  
Homepage: The Jadzia - Blue Mohairbear - Challenges: http://members.theglobe.com/ratboyx/  
Disclaimer: CC. Ty. Not me.   
Author's Notes: Woo - hoo! The third Jadzia - Blue Mohairbear - Challenge! Blue wanted Alex to do Fox in the toystore...and *I* thought it couldn't get any worse *G* (You're so lucky I love you this much, babe*G*)  
Oh - and no, we didn't see each other's stories before they were finished. We just think alike. Same disease, maybe...*GGG*  
This is silly. This is so silly, I'm almost afraid to post it. Well. It all began when I told Aries about this challenge and she said something about them doing it on a pile of beanie babies. I said something like *HUH?* because I hadn't heard of them before. Then I went to their homepage and now I'm lost. I'll starve because I've got nothing more to eat but a complete collection of beanie babies *G* Actually, it's only Mystic the unicorn til now, but I *know* there will be more. Needless to say Blue is infected already *lol*  
So, this is for Aries. Oh, and *guess* how she named her Sly *G*  
All beanie babies can be found at http://www.ty.com Be careful, you'll get addicted...  
Thanks to Aries, Yuchtar and Deb *bounce* for supreme beta.

* * *

*******************  
Sly And Trap  
by Jadzia  
*******************

"Hey, Fox, do you think he'd like one of these?"

Mulder came around the shelf with the stuffed animals on. He slid his arms around Krycek's waist and rested his chin on his lover's shoulder.

"What's that?" he asked, looking at the gray thing in Alex's hands.

"Batty." The younger man stated matter of factly.

"Batty." Mulder repeated, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Alex replied absently, cuddling the little animal.

Fox chuckled. "You've given names to all of them?"

Krycek looked at him incredulously. "Not me, silly. They all *have* names, and this is Batty the ty - dye bat."

Mulder laughed out loud. "And you know them all?"

"No." Alex said, somewhat diffidently. "Just a few..."

Fox grinned and removed a hand from Krycek's waist to pick one animal out of the pile. 

"That's Goochy the jellyfish." Alex pointed out.

Mulder tried to hold back the laughter that bubbled up inside him. "Mmm -hmm... Why don't you wait here and I'll go looking for something for Scully's nephew..." he managed and walked away.

He couldn't resist looking back once more though, and as he saw Alex ex -triple - agent Krycek grinning happily at a little violet dragon, he grabbed the next shelf around the corner and giggled until his stomach hurt.

*******************

"Ta - da!"

Alex looked at the package Mulder showed him. "Hey, a Star Trek actionfigure...cool...who's that?"

"Ahem...that's Gul Dukat, the ty - dye Cardie." Fox stated and burst out laughing at Krycek's threatening glare.

"Okay, Fox. You think that's funny? Let's bet. You choose five beanie babies, and -" he stopped as Mulder doubled over with laughter.

"Bean - what? Beanie babies?!"

"Oh, *c'mon*, Fox, *everybody* knows beanie babies!"

Mulder obviously wasn't capable of speaking, as he slid down the shelf he was leaning on and sat down next to the pile, giggling helplessly.

Alex grinned down at him, shaking his head. "God, what galaxy do you live in?"

He sat down on his haunches between Mulder's legs and watched as the older man wiped the tears from his face, a chuckle escaping him every few seconds. "O - kay, Fox. The bet. You choose five beanie babies -"

Stern glance.

Helpless giggle.

"- and if I fail to name them all correctly, you can choose dinner the next two weeks. But if I win -" he leaned closer to Mulder, who was still grinning broadly, "- I suck you off. Right here. Right *now*."

Fox stared at him incredulously before stammering, "Err, Alex, I mean, there are *children*-"

"Nope." Alex whispered. "I checked while you got the present. Nobody's here, and they'll close in ten minutes." He smirked. "Hurry, lover."

"Okay." Fox grinned, playing along. "C'mon, then." He stood up, pulling Alex with him. Krycek still smiled this sweet evil smile that made Mulder hard just from looking.

He kept his eyes on Alex as he picked up the first animal.

"That's easy." Alex said mock - bored. "Eggbert the baby chick."

"Yep," Fox confirmed after reading the tag. He laid it back on the pile and took the next one.

"Pouch the kangaroo."

"Exactly...next one."

"Hmm...that's Kuku the cockatoo."

"Correct again, lover..." Fox said, leaning forward and kissing Alex quickly but thoroughly. Krycek flashed him a smile, waiting for his next task.

Mulder looked at the animals this time and chose one deliberately, grinning as he held it up for Alex to see. 

Krycek smirked back. "No way, lover, not what you're thinking. This is Trap the *mouse*."

Fox chuckled. "I think it's a little *big* for being a mouse..."

"Stop it, Fox." Alex said mock - seriously and pointed to the pile. "One more to go."

Mulder looked at the pile once more and picked up the last one, causing Alex to smile. "Now, babe, that's a special case. It is, as a matter of fact, Sly the fox, but I call him "Little Mulder"..." one of Alex's fingers trailed down his chest. "Drop your pants."

Mulder gasped quietly at the sudden command, growing instantly hard under Alex's heated gaze. He complied, opening the buttons of his jeans, his eyes never leaving Krycek's.

Alex stepped close and entangled his hands in Mulder's hair, whispering, "You drive me crazy. I've been dying to taste you all day."

"You can *now*." Mulder breathed, sucking his breath in as his cock was set free and bumped against Krycek's denim - clad thigh.

"I will, lover." Alex breathed huskily, making Mulder shiver.

He kissed Fox hard, almost bruisingly before he dropped down on his knees, dragging Mulder's jeans down to his ankles.

Fox moaned quietly as Alex licked his way from the base of his cock up to the tip, complaining as the electrifying touch suddenly disappeared. 

"You have to be silent." Alex grinned, looking pointedly at the pile next to him. Mulder understood after a moment, grabbed a beanie - baby and shoved it into his mouth.

"Eggbert", the little grey cell left in his brain told him, before it was forced to shut up and turn to mush, consumed by the searing heat of Alex's mouth on his cock. Fox felt Alex start to suck hard, not giving him a chance to resist or hold back. 

Not that he wanted to, anyway.

His hands clenched in Alex's hair as he felt Krycek's hand in his cleft, opening him up, his other hand fumbling at his own jeans to free his cock.

Fox thrust into Alex's mouth as he came closer and closer to the edge. He felt something entering him and couldn't decide if it was Alex's finger or the tail of Tank the armadillo - he didn't care actually, because Alex sucking him and stroking himself at the same time was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Alex looked up at him and Fox could see that he was so close, as close as himself, and with a few more thrusts he was coming and coming, only a heartbeat before Alex, nearly biting Eggbert in two.

After a few moments of recovery he offered Alex a hand and pulled him up into his embrace.

They readjusted their clothing and Fox took Alex in his arms again. "That was hot." he whispered in Alex's ear, holding him close.

"Yeah," Alex answered softly before he saw the shop attendant walking down the aisle. "I'm sorry, gentlemen," she smiled kindly, "but we're closing."

"Uh, okay," Fox blushed. He smiled at Alex, grabbed the actionfigure and went after her.

He paid and was just about to turn and look for Alex as his lover's voice, speaking to the attendant, nearly gave him a coronary. "You know, I'd really like to buy this fox and the mouse, but there are stains on them...see? Maybe we could talk about the price?"

*******************  
THE END  
*******************  
By Jadzia, Feb/Mar 1999

~~~~~~~~~~  
***I'm too old for this.***  
~~~~~~~~~~  
***I was drugged!***  
~~~~~~~~~~   
*A good interrogator doesn't allow his subject to die - you lose the advantage!*  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Don't you think we should have a secret password or something?" ....   
"Why don't you say 'who is it?' and I'll say 'Ellison'. And then you open the door."  
~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
